


同学，电车上不要东张西望比较好哦？

by Umito



Category: Original Work
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-28
Updated: 2020-12-28
Packaged: 2021-03-11 01:08:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,810
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28376733
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Umito/pseuds/Umito
Summary: 色自己的跑团pc有什么错！路人同学的第一人称偷窥视角
Kudos: 2





	同学，电车上不要东张西望比较好哦？

**Author's Note:**

> 肥皂学院相关（？）  
> 快跑.jpg 远离肥皂学院！！这个模组不值得！！！  
> 整理自宇佐见老师的pl和某位npc皮下的聊天记录

不知道为什么最近宇佐见老师好像很抵触上下班坐电车的样子，稍微询问了一下，也没有得到确切的答案。虽然每天上班时衣服都有些凌乱的样子，但是估计是早班车人员过多的原因吧，没有什么多想的必要。  
至少我是这么认为的。  
毕竟我只是宇佐见老师的学生，虽然初一起就一直听他的历史课，每天早上也乘坐着同一辆电车出勤，但是说到底关系也没有像他本班同学那样亲近，他或许连我的名字都没有记住。

今天也是平平无奇的周三，前不着村后不着店，充满了上学人和打工人的疲惫。  
上车比较早的我抢占了一个靠门边的座位，等待着宇佐见老师上车。虽然我更喜欢香香软软的女孩子，但是谁不喜欢看好看的人呢？虽然宇佐见老师是个男人，但是他app80欸，不看白不看。  
电车在宇佐见老师平时上车的那站停留片刻，哗啦一下一拥而上的人流总是会把早于他们上车的人挤到边边角角。宇佐见老师在电车门边苟到了一点小小的空间，抱着包，头发上的花香在我的身边若有若无。  
花香啊，这是什么花的香味呢？只认识向日葵和玫瑰的我难得离宇佐见老师这么近，想要闻得更加真切一点，把头悄悄靠到了栏杆上……好像贴到了宇佐见老师的腰？  
我吸了吸鼻子，但是闻到的除了那股花香以外，还感受到了另一股不属于宇佐见老师的气息。  
那是什么？虽然不知道为什么感觉到了一阵恐惧，但我好歹是个中学生了，这么边给自己鼓气，我抬起眼睛偷偷朝那股气息的来源瞄去。  
有一只手，一只和宇佐见老师那只会握住粉笔的手完全不一样的手，在老师的外套下面。  
我不知道那只手是从哪里伸出来的，我也不知道那只手伸到了哪里。我的额角感受到宇佐见老师的颤抖，他好像很害怕的样子，一直低着头，靠在电车的玻璃门上，在清澈的玻璃门上留下一层层雾气。  
装作打瞌睡，我揉了揉眼睛，有个人死死贴着宇佐见老师，但是他戴着帽子，双眼藏在了阴影之下，浑身散发着不好惹的气息。如果我乱动被发现了的话，在列车员到来之前脖子就会被拧断的吧，我不禁这么想到。  
我看到他低着头，下巴搁在宇佐见老师的肩膀上，似乎有低喘的热气喷在了老师的耳垂，老师抖得更厉害了。  
那个人是宇佐见老师的恋人吗？我记得老师平时上下班会和一个很高大的男人同行，也有同学撞见过他们俩去迪士尼乐园……但是如果是恋人的话，宇佐见老师会这么害怕吗？  
那个男人用手捂住了老师的口鼻，这个举动果然引起了老师的反抗，我看到老师一口咬住了那个男人的拇指，只是不知道有没有咬破。男人倒也没什么不满，只是加快了在老师腰上摩擦的速度。  
呼……我深吸一口气，把书包拿起来压在腿间。  
列车应该快到站了吧，随便是谁都好啦快点结束这个这个尴尬的局面吧！！！！  
就在我这么无声呐喊时，那个男人咬在了老师的肩膀上，我闻到淡淡的血腥味和石楠花香。 啊，真讨厌，我讨厌石楠花的气味，它盖住了我喜欢的宇佐见老师的花香。那是什么香味呢？我能有机会知道吗？  
列车到站了，再下一站就是学校。我看到那个男人随着人流退去，像是幽灵一般，不知不觉出现，然后消失，只留下靠在角落的宇佐见老师能够证明他的存在。  
第二天早晨，我没有在电车上看到宇佐见老师的身影，听班上爱讲八卦的同学说，今天是宇佐见老师的男朋友来送的老师……呵，男朋友？  
之后一个多星期，都没有在电车上见到宇佐见老师，渐渐的，我不再对偶遇宇佐见老师抱任何期望，或许他之后都会和男朋友先生一起走吧。我这么想着，然而，又一个周三，我在熟悉的位置，遇到了宇佐见老师。  
老师还是被挤到了那个靠门的空间，我下意识四处张望，果然又看到了那个戴着帽子和口罩的危险男人。  
他今天会对宇佐见老师做什么呢？啊，不好，我竟然有些期待。但是没有办法啊，自那以后，我的梦里总是有那股淡淡的花香。  
宇佐见老师被那个高大男人的身形遮挡，我看不真切，只能隐约听到有“咕叽咕叽”的闷响。老师的脸被扣在那个男人的肩窝处，手似乎在抗拒，把对方的西装都抓乱了。  
“滚……开！”我听到老师的声音，平时国文课总是不太好用的听觉功能在此时超常发挥着，可能是我太集中了吧。  
那个男人倒是没有说话，只从胸腔里发出一声闷笑，他把脸埋在了老师的长发里，“呵。”  
虽然老师的挣扎没有什么作用，不过还是多亏了这点动作，让我看清了：那个男人似乎顺着腰线，把手伸进了老师的长裤之下，隔着外套和衣物，不知道在做什么。  
快到站了，我看到那个男人把手抽出来，随意从老师的西装口袋里拿出一张同样有着花香的手帕擦了擦手，然后塞回到老师的皮带上。随着人流，他再一次消失了。  
之后，又是宇佐见老师的“男朋友”来接送的他。  
男朋友知道宇佐见老师的遭遇吗？按照老师的性格，肯定会和对方说的吧，虽然会隐瞒一部分。  
……  
虽然偷窥不好，但是我能感觉到，老师最近似乎更加依赖他的“男朋友”了。和老师一起出校门时，老师只要看到对方的身影就会不自觉地放松下来，明明之前还很害怕的。  
虽然电车上的那个男人和老师的男朋友身形相仿，但是我很确定那个人绝对不是老师的男朋友。谁会对已经答应和自己交往的宇佐见做出那种不堪的事呢？好不容易追到的吧，这样绝对会被讨厌的。  
接下来的每一天，我都能在电车上看到老师和他的男朋友，两个人靠在一起的身影。那个戴帽子的男人也不见了，果然事被老师的警察男朋友给吓跑了吧，哈哈。  
只是警察也难免有加班的时候。  
今天宇佐见老师是一个人坐车下班回家的，靠在门旁的栏杆上，抱着包，很警惕的样子。  
但是，我又看到了那个男人。  
他直接用手捂住了老师的嘴，一条腿抵在老师的两腿之间，让老师只能勉强用脚尖接触地面，然后一口咬在了老师的脖子上。  
老师的手虽然被压制在了身后，但是可能是男朋友教了老师几招防身术，老师一脚踹在那个男人的小腿胫骨上，拉开一小段距离后趁着下车的人流逃走了。  
虽然我也还没有到站，但是担心着老师的安全，我也随着老师消失的方向跟过去。太过急切没有注意那个男人的动向，但是既然都被踹了，应该也不会再跟来了吧。  
我跟着老师到了洗手间，老师似乎躲在了一个角落的隔间里，在小声和他的男朋友打电话。我本想上去敲敲门，到那时洗手间门口突然传来开门的声音，条件反射之下，我躲到了最近的工具间里。  
借着工具间的一点缝隙，我看到了那顶熟悉的帽子走了进来。他一间一间地打开隔间的门，然后走向了唯一被锁上的隔间。  
自从第二扇隔间门被打开后，我就没有听到宇佐见老师发出任何声音。  
我听到门被吱呀撬开的声音。  
我似乎听到了攻击却又被反制、脊背撞在墙壁上的闷响，之后就是几声轻笑和老师几句无力的挣扎。  
……还有喘息，压抑着的喘息和挣扎，伴随着阵阵水声和肉体的闷响。  
那水声透过层层隔间传来已经听不太真切，即使我发挥着我最好的听力水平，也没办法从这些声音中判断具体的情形。  
像是被恶魔在耳边轻语，我也听到了我自己的喘息。那么稚嫩、幼稚，和那个性感成熟、散发着荷尔蒙的声音完全不一样。我的手太小了，估计都无法包住老师的手。  
那边的声音渐渐平息，从中途开始就不再能听到宇佐见老师的声音了，或许是晕过去了吧。  
我把手从腿间抽出来，随手扯了几张卫生纸擦干净，还没来得及将犯罪证据冲掉就听见工具间的门被敲了敲。敲门的声音很缓，也很从容，但我能听出其中的威胁。  
我打开了门。  
看见了那个戴着帽子的男人，以及在他怀里的被抱住的宇佐见老师。老师被一件深黑色的外套盖住了，但他的眼角还残留着哭过的印记，更不用提脖子上的伤口和红痕。  
那个男人扯起嘴角笑了笑，很愉悦的样子。随后在我的面前摘下帽子，食指抵在嘴前。  
我看清了男人的脸。  
他是宇佐见老师的男朋友，那个警察。  
宇佐见老师的男朋友就是这顶帽子的所有者。  
我看着那双眼睛，我明白他的意思。虽然我不知道老师的男朋友究竟有什么企图，但这不是我应该深究的。我明白他想要我做的。梦只能是梦，我不配拥有现实。  
在那以后，我再也没有坐上过那班电车。

End.


End file.
